Until you're woken
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Mais je serais déjà partit très loin, lorsque tu te réveilleras..." - Rien d'autre à ajouter, tout est dans le résumé


**Titre : **_Until you're woken (merci à toi Rai 3)  
_**Auteur : **_A dernier ordre, moi xD  
_**Pairing : **_Sora et Riku. J'avais envie d'en faire un =o  
_**Disclamer : **_Bah y parait que rien m'appartient. Tant pis.(Même si j'aurais pas craché sur un ptit bout de riku xD)  
_

_Aller, bonne lecture les gens =3_

_

* * *

_

**Until you're woken**

La pluie sans fin coulait sur ses épaules vêtues du long manteau noir.  
Des sans-cœurs. Des centaines de sans-cœur. Plus grand qu'a l'accoutumée, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir.  
L'homme vêtu de noir sortit ses Keyblades. Une.  
Puis deux.

Le combat fit rage, sous les yeux bandés d'une autre présence, en haut d'un immeuble.  
L'élu eut vite fait de le voir. Et de le rejoindre.  
Une montée d'immeuble plus tard, sur un écran géant, les deux se croisèrent.  
Échange de regard.  
Échange de Keyblade.

Tendre promesse. Kairi.  
Souvenir perdu. Riku.

Le capuchon des deux tomba. Une chevelure argentée recouvrait les épaules d'un regard bandé de noir.  
Roxas leva un sourcil, puis lança l'assaut contre l'homme aux yeux masqués.  
Riku sourit.

.oOo.

Projeté sur le sol, l'argenté laissa libre court à sa surprise.  
Se retournant, son manteau trempant dans une flaque d'eau alimentée par la pluie diluvienne qui obscurcissait le ciel, il fixa d'un regard aveugle son adversaire.

- Comment ? Pourquoi as-tu la Keyblade ?  
- La ferme !

Il tenta de lui asséner un coup, mais l'argenté fut plus rapide. Une roulade sur le côté, et il se releva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Souvenir perdu à nouveau dans sa main.  
Le combat repris de plus belle.  
Dans un ballet d'éclats argentins, les deux adversaires tournaient, les épaules dégoulinantes des larmes du ciel, ne se préoccupant que d'essayer d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Ce fut chose faite lorsque Riku, après un énième coup, pris Roxas à revers et lui asséna un choc lourd avec le manche de la Keyblade, l'assommant par la même occasion.  
Yeux rivés sur la silhouette sombre couchée à présent sur le sol, il soupira, et planta sa Keyblade à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

.oOo.

- Je suis moi ! Je suis Roxas !

L'assaut donné sous le coup de la colère le surpris. L'argenté recula de quelques pas, le bras blessé par l'attaque du simili de son meilleur ami.  
Ainsi, il n'avait donc pas le choix. S'il voulait le ramener…

Se relevant, tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes à cause du choc, il soupira à la réplique de son adversaire.  
Ne pas pouvoir le battre, hein ? Oui… s'il était lui, il ne pourrait jamais le battre…  
Sous les yeux inquiets du blond, Riku détacha le bandeau qui voilait le bleu de son regard.

- Si je devais être quelqu'un d'autre…

Le tourbillon de ténèbres qui l'avait enveloppé évanoui, ce n'était plus Riku qui se dévoilait à la face de la lune.  
Une peau plus matte, même si les cheveux argentés demeuraient, et des pupilles couleur ambre. Son physique s'était alourdi, musclé comme celui d'un adulte, et une sombre présence flottait dans son dos, entité gardienne.  
Il eut vite fait de capturer Roxas.

- Le pouvoir des ténèbres…

Le tintement de deux Keyblades retombant sur le sol se répandit dans la ruelle silencieuse.

.oOo.

Le château de la bête fut le plateau d'étranges faits, ce soir là.  
Troquant son habituelle tranquillité contre des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant, il observe une bataille toute proche.  
Sur le chemin, juste devant les grilles, une silhouette s'effondra, non loin de son arme, enfoncée dans le sol pavé de pierres blanches.  
Son homologue vêtu du même manteau sombre s'approcha d'elle. Une pupille saphir fut dévoilée, le temps d'observer le visage qui était caché sous une capuche d'encre.  
Se relevant à toute vitesse, l'argenté questionna son adversaire sur son identité. Une voix féminine lui répondit par une nouvelle question.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi portes-tu le manteau de l'Organisation ?

Un silence se plaça, le temps à celui au regard bandé de faire quelques pas.

- Pour arrêter ceux qui tentent de troubler le sommeil de mon ami…

.oOo.

Tout dans cette pièce le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Ce blanc d'une pureté maladive, ce silence qui finissait par être assourdissant, et surtout, _ça.  
_Cette fleur blanche, immense, faisant à peu près une fois et demi sa taille.  
Cette fleur blanche qui contenait son meilleur ami.

L'encapuchonné soupira, brisant la quiétude du lieu. Il fixait le receptacle qui se dressait, immobile et immuable, devant lui.  
Enfin, il s'en approcha, et le toucha de la main, activant de ce fait l'ouverture de ce dernier.  
Il sourit en fixant le visage serein du châtain.  
Si beau, endormi, flottant au centre de tout ce blanc.

- Sora…

Aucune réponse.  
Evidemment.  
Entrant dans la fleur, il se figea devant le jeune adolescent. Sa main se porta, lentement, à sa joue, qu'il caressa avec tendresse, un sourire absent sur le visage.

- J'ai retrouvé Roxas… tu te réveilleras bientôt.

Et je m'en irai bientôt, finit-il dans ses pensées.  
Il ne voulait pas que Sora le voie. Pas comme ça.  
Soupirant, il redescendit sur le plancher blanc, laissant la fleur se refermer, soustrayant la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde à son regard.  
Laissant la salle replonger dans un silence presque inquiétant, il ressortit.

Lorsque Sora se réveillerait, il serait déjà loin.

* * *

_Review ? =3_


End file.
